Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall
Ghost Rider vs Cinder Fall is a DBX created by Simbiothero. Description Marvel Comics vs RWBY! 'Is my imagination or does much heat here? Interlude ''No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX You can see pyrrha on his knees in front of cinder in the remnants of the beacon Tower. Pyrrha: Do you believe in destiny? Cinder: Yes. Cinder launches an arrow to pyrrha, but before the arrow you impact in the chest of pyrrha, a chain that seemed be cover of fire destroys the arrow, surprising to prrha and cinder. The two begin to hear as a motorcycle is was closer to where are. a motorcycle cover from fire is puts middle of cinder and pyrrha, but what sneak to both not is the motorcycle, if not his driver. Was the ghost rider. This is low of your motorcycle and you points to cinder with the finger, while in his other hand has some chains covered of fire. Ghost Rider: Cinder Fall, you have many sins that answer. in those moments comes ruby, surprised of the ghost rider, the ghost rider the turn to see. Ghost Rider: You, take to this girl out of here, this is now is my fight. Ruby with some fear nods and takes pyrrha, cinder tries to follow, but ghost rider stops giving a blow that sends it to the ground. Ghost Rider: Not die more innocents by you, fall. Cinder is lifted from the floor. Cinder: and what you plan to do to prevent it? Ghost Rider: easy... sending you straight to hell! '''BEGIN Ghost Rider throws her chain to cinder, but this achieved it Dodge proceeds to throw several crystals to the ghost rider, but with its chain destroys them. Ghost Rider is beating cinder once more with his chain but this the dodges and throws several crystals again to the ghost rider, who manage to have an impact on the spirit of vengeance, but looking that they did not do him much harm. Ghost Rider runs direct to cinder and it tries to hit it, but this elusive their blows and you gives a kick that it makes back one bit. Cinder leverages and creates more crystals you throwing to the ghost rider then prepare your bow to launch an arrow towards the ghost rider. Cinder: Goodbye, rider. Cinder launches the arrow that hits direct to the head of the ghost rider, what makes that you some steps to back. Cinder: Now, if I apologize I have that- Cinder is told that the ghost rider is still with life and the arrow that you had released was melting even at the head of the ghost rider. Cinder: What?! Impossible! the ghost rider throws her chain to cinder but this manages to dodge the attack of the ghost rider. Cinder: Okay, is time's end with this! Cinder rises into the air and throws a huge flare to the ghost rider, but it responds by throwing him again from his mouth, the two attack impact causing a huge explosion and at the same time a big smokescreen. When the smoke is dissipates, is sees to cinder in the soil of knees and very tired, but to his horror, is has that the ghost rider is directs to she, the ghost rider to the this it enough near, subject to cinder of the head so the see to them eyes. Cinder: no... cannot be... This can not be happening... Ghost Rider: look into my eyes, cinder fall, your soul are stained by the blood of the innocent, feel their pain. Cinder looks direct to them eyes of the ghost rider and starts to feel a huge pain, but not physical but spiritual, cinder begins to see to all them people that to killed during all RWBY and even before. After one second of immense pain, cinder leaves of move is, ghost rider to the notice this, leaves fall the body of cinder to the soil without life, cinder to dead by the penance stare. Ghost Rider: A less, missing ten. DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Simbiothero Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights